Pure: Thoughts of the Black Sisters
by coolmarauders
Summary: Pure or not? Welcome to the Realms of the thoughts of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.
1. Pure

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**This story is going to be three chapters long. It is about the three Black sisters: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Each chapter will tell how they feel about things. **

**In this chapter, I guess I wanted to show how Bellatrix really is, but I wanted to make you feel sorry for her too. Section nine was very sad to me. I wanted to make her more than just a Death Eater I guess. And mostly she is angry or haughty or sad in this, but that is emotion.**

Chapter One: Bellatrix 

1

We are pure, no matter what anyone says. The ancient and noble house of Black will be remembered everywhere.

Everyone has been in the greatest House of all, Slytherin. The most powerful of the four Founders the one who would lead the ambitious, the purest, the best of the best.

Except for that scum. Sirius. How dare he go against us, our tradition, or ancestors! Sirius is in the Mudblood loving House, Gryffindor. He is no better than the Muggles who reside there. They should even be allowed to learn at Hogwarts! Sons and daughters of mud, no better than a Squib. No- they are worse! At least Squibs were born into families of magic. Only those who are pure should be allowed at this school.

Speaking of purebloods, I heard Mother and Father talking about a marriage to Lucius Malfoy. His family is wealthy, powerful, and most importantly, pureblood. The most important quality in a marriage. I couldn't even imagine marrying a Mudblood! The scandal, the disgrace to our family couldn't ever be erased. Even thinking of having a conversation with one of them, let alone spending my whole life with that person gives me chills.

I should be the one matched with Lucius. I am the most beautiful, I am the oldest, and I am the most pure of all my sisters! Although her looks do match his, Narcissa is too young. Andromeda is distant. I should be the one.

22

Andromeda… something is wrong with her. She is distant, staring off and coming back abruptly when spoken to. She often draws little designs and a name on a paper, but I can never see who it is! If it were a Mudblood… no, that could never happen.

333

Sirius. I have seen him with three other boys. One is a short, rat-like one who seems to lag behind the others. One boy looks drawn out and worried. I don't know who they are, or what families they come from. I know the last one, James Potter, a pureblood. He has messy black hair, hazel eyes and a good build. At least one person if halfway respectable.

There is also a girl. She is a Mudblood, I am sure. She has red hair and piercing green eyes. I don't trust her. All four boys and the girl are in Cissa's year. I can only hope that she does not acknowledge them in any way. I mean, one of them shouldn't be at Hogwarts, by our standards! When she rightfully should be here, why should she be with them? I should check on her sometime to make sure she is with the right people.

4444

It is true Narcissa is beautiful. She has pale skin, hair like a veela's, and ice blue eyes. But she lacks reason. I believe that she is friends with Sirius. Why on earth would she do that? He betrayed us! I think that Cissa has the ability to become a great witch, if only she would use her power to her advantage! She is friends with Severus Snape! Not great friends, I hope, but still! He is a slimy, ugly git! I know he knows more about the Dark Arts than some of the oldest students! Of course, if you believe the rumors, the Dark Arts could come in handy soon.

55555

People are saying that a Dark Lord is rising. A Dark Lord who hates Mudbloods, one who kills them. I do not know how my parents feel about this Lord, but I think they should agree with Him. The Dark Lord (whoever he is and if he is real) could prize us highly because we are pure. If I were to join him, I would do it willingly. He could put an end to all of this nonsense with Muggles. We would be the only ones, we meaning the pure bloods. The Dark Arts could be very important in the future…

666666

I know what Andromeda has been writing! She is in _love_ with Ted Tonks. Mother and Father don't know… yet. Ted Tonks is a Muggle. _A Mudblood. _She will ruin our name if this gets out! But of course, once I know something, it somehow stays secret, but gets out. In other words, Mother and Father will find out soon, and they will disown Andromeda. There isn't a possibility that she will be in our family. Once you so much as befriend one of _them_, you are out. Andromeda is my sister, of course, but what she has been doing is unforgivable. She has gone against us, just like Sirius. She will be punished too.

7777777

I hate Narcissa. I HATE HER! She refused to let me tell Mother and Father about Andromeda and Tonks! She nearly cursed me! I slapped her. She is the vilest, the most evil creature in the world! And she IS friends with Sirius! That horrible girl! I swear, I will never talk to her EVER EVER AGAIN! How DARE she do that to me! I am her older sister! I am more important, more powerful than she is! And OF COURSE Mother ADORES her! At least FATHER pays SOME attention to me! BUT ALL THEY DO IS FAWN OVER THE BITCH!

And now she is siding with Andromeda about MUDBLOODS? HOW DARE SHE? HOW _DARE_ SHE?

Of course, the one Mother and Father both love is the one who is hesitant to believe in our ways. The one who might side with that person who shouldn't even be in our family. Of course. And of course, when I believe in everything we have been taught, everything we are supposed to believe in, I get no recognition. None. Of course. I can't wait until they find out and Narcissa is punished for keeping the secret. And for nearly cursing me. I can play up that part more than I should.

88888888

Andromeda is ignoring me. No, wait. _I _am ignoring _her_. _I_ am the one who should be mad about. Filthy blood traitor. She will be disowned when they find out, and my parents will find out soon. They won't risk the scandal of a pure blood loving a Mudblood. They are too clean and proper for that. And I will be praised for bringing this to their attention. For once in my life, I will be prized over Narcissa.

999999999

No. NO. _NO!_ This CAN'T be happening! _They are thinking about marrying Narcissa to Lucius! _They CAN'T do that! It should be me! ME! I can't cry, I can't cry, I can't cry. Don't cry, don't cry. No. No. Why? Why not me! What is so special about Narcissa? What is it? What is it that I don't have? Why can't they love me for once?

It should be me walking down the aisle to meet Lucius in a white gown. It should be me.

Not her. Never her. Why not me?

What is going to happen to me? Who am I going to marry? It can't be a Mudblood, I know that. But there isn't anyone like Lucius. There isn't anyone as powerful, and clever, and- and handsome as him. There isn't anybody. Nobody can replace him, no matter how hard they try! And stupid Narcissa is going to get him.

Why not me?

10101010101010101010

She is actually trying to make me feel better! Nobody can do that. Especially her. She is the one who took away what should have been mine! Narcissa could never make me feel better. Never.

1111111111111111111111

Narcissa is still friends with Sirius! For the holidays, his family came over and _he_ came too. He and Cissy were talking when they thought nobody was there. They were wrong. I have my ways…

He wants Narcissa to go against us too! He says that his friends have taught him that we are wrong and that what we think is wrong. What a liar! How could he think that when he has been brought up like my sisters and I have? And Narcissa! She was actually agreeing with him! How could she be married to Lucius when she thinks like that?

121212121212121212121212

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

How could she do this to me? How? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

She is getting married to him. When she graduates from Hogwarts. It's not fair.

13131313131313131313131313

We are pure, no matter what they say.

I will be the most pure, the best of anyone. I will outshine Narcissa at any chance I can get. I will be pure.

Pure.

How can she think that we are not? How can she stand to marry Lucius when she knows that she thinks differently than him? How can she lie to our parents? How can she face me, knowing she stole away my very future?

How can I not curse her into oblivion every time I look at her? How could she steal away my life like that?

I will be the Dark Lord's dearest follower. I will serve him with my undying love. I will kill all the Mudbloods. I will be powerful. I will be the most loved in our family. I will not let her ruin my life. I will ruin hers. I will forge my destiny. I will be great. I will have beauty. I will marry. I will be loyal. I will learn the Dark Arts. I will do what I have to do to get what I want, no matter what it takes. I will murder if I have to. I will torture if I have to. I will go to Azkaban. I will be me. I will not let Narcissa outshine me. I will shine brighter. I will be known. I will make sure my name is in houses throughout the Wizarding World. I will never fade into the shadows. I will stand out. I will be a leader of the followers. I will be the best of whatever I do. I will never fail. I will never give up. I will never love a Mudblood. I will stick to my beliefs, I will know everything I need.

I will be pure.

**Next up is Andromeda. **


	2. Isn't it?

_Author's Note: I don't own the characters. The almighty J.K. Rowling does. And to show my devotion, here is a song. Based on O Holy Night, a Christmas carol._

_O Holy Rowling! _

_The critics are raving madly!_

_This is a song of my dear devotion_

_Long lay the world, in wait for number six_

_But now you've done it, and a loss is felt_

_A thrill of hope, the anxious world rejoices_

_For yonder is a new Harry Potter book_

_Fall on you knees! O hear the portraits' voices!_

_O book divine! O book that I so love!_

_O book divine! O book that I so love!_

_Truly she taught us to know Tom's past_

_He has made, seven deadly Horcruxes_

_Chains shall he break, for Harry is almost a man_

_And in his name, all Death Eaters shall cease_

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we_

_Let all with in us curse Lord Voldemort!_

_Tom is Voldemort! O find his Horcuxes!_

_His pow'r and glory evermore will die!_

_His pow'r and glory evermore will die!_

_Thank you, thank you. Aren't I great? And now for the story._

…

1

We aren't pure. How can we call ourselves that? Muggle borns are not scum. I refuse to call them Mudblood. I hate that term.

22

My family is pureblood, the most famous kinds of wizarding family. We are the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Every single one of us (including myself) has been in the House of Slytherin. Except for Sirius, but I don't blame him for it. I know what he feels like.

Pureblood means that you can't associate with Muggles. Pureblood means that you have to be good at magic. Pureblood means you have to be in Slytherin. Pureblood means that you have to think that everyone else is scum.

I hate that. I truly, honestly hate it with all my heart. Hate it with the very core of my being. So you can see why I don't talk to my family very much. I'm not too good at keeping secrets.

333

Sirius. I love him for going against us that way. By _us_ I mean purebloods. He got into the rival House of Slytherin, Gryffindor. Hooray! Gryffindors really aren't all that bad. Sirius has introduced me to his friends, James, Remus, and Peter, and they are all quite lovely. There is one girl he seems to ahem, _hate_, if you know what I mean. She is very pretty, with long auburn, slightly wavy hair and startling green eyes. She is quite nice; I don't know why he hates her. I mean, I do. But I don't know why he _pretends_ to hate her. It's not bad to like someone. Well, when you are eleven and the runts of the school it is.

4444

I think I've fallen in love. With Ted Tonks. But no one must ever _ever_ know, for he is a Muggle born wizard. But he is so talented, and funny, and smart, and charming, and handsome. I could drown in his eyes.

Bellatrix is sure to find out sometime. I know she will. She knows everything, all of our secrets! I think she even knows the Headmaster's secrets! But if she finds out, she will tell Mother and Father, and I shall be cast out of the family. Even though I hate their opinions and despise their ways, I really love my family.

Narcissa is the beauty. She has porcelain skin with hair like the moon. She almost looks like a veela. I'm jealous of her. I'm scared for her too. I'm afraid she'll end up like Bellatrix.

Bella. I know that she will join this Dark Lord. I know she will. It's just _her _sort of thing to do. Not mine though. Definitely not mine.

55555

Ted Tonks. His very name gives away to fireworks in my head.

He kissed me. He _kissed _me. _He_ kissed me. He kissed _me. _

I still can't believe he did it. It's so surreal. But I know something. I know that he is the best thing that has ever _ever_ happened to me.

Nothing can compare to that night.

We were just studying in the library, but near the back and surrounded by bookshelves. It was cozy. I love the way old books smell. It's so comforting. I love being surrounded by old books in the library.

Well, anyway, I was telling him about that and he was leaning quite close to me. Then he leaned closer. I could feel heat from his face. And he wasn't blushing. Then, oh so gently, he pressed his lips down to mine. It was like something from a fairy tale, how it magical it made me feel. I know magical seems like a very strange way to put it, but that's really how it feels.

I can't get my mind off of him; everything leads back to him. But now I have something more to hide. If Bellatrix tells, I'll be cast out of the family. I don't have anywhere else to go.

I can't let anyone find out. But how will Ted (dear, dear, Ted) take this? I mean, it's bad enough that I am in Slytherin, and he's in Ravenclaw, but if I'm cast out because of him…

I have to stop thinking about it.

666666

Christmas time. Winter break. Holiday break. Holidays. Whatever you want to call it, it's when my whole family (well, my aunts and uncles) gets together and rants about Muggle borns being in Hogwarts. I hate it.

The only good part is seeing Sirius. He is so nice! And handsome, although I wouldn't get together with him. That's a wrong thought. But he's going to be a heartbreaker, I can tell. I just hope he doesn't take it too far.

But when we're alone, we talk a lot about how we hate our family. Narcissa even comes sometimes. But we have to be very careful, because if Bellatrix found us we would be in huge trouble. It would be the same if Regulus found us. He is going to be like Bellatrix, I can tell.

But we talk a lot, Sirius and I. We have a lot in common. Sometimes I wish I wasn't in Slytherin. But most of the time, I'm glad to have some connection with my family.

I told him about Ted. He said he's glad that I am with him. I'm glad he thinks so.

Dinner with the family was delicious, although the conversation was boring. Sirius's brother doesn't talk all that much, Narcissa was shy, and Sirius and I didn't really feel like talking about the things we wanted to.

7777777

She found out. Bellatrix found out. I'm ruined. I'll be an outcast. I am going to be thrown out. Although we are back at school, she'll write to them, and they'll come over here.

I'm too numb to cry. I can't feel. I'm in shock.

I hate her.

88888888

I love Cissy. I love her. She's saved me. She told me that she made sure that Bellatrix wouldn't tell. I don't know how long that will last though. I know I'll be found out.

But that breath I've been holding has finally been let out.

999999999

Ted told me that he loves me. I know I love him too. I know I'm only in my sixth year, but I know when I am in love. I really am. I know I love him.

I know I do.

But my parents… They won't let me.

Doesn't everyone say that love is the most powerful magic of all?

10101010101010101010

Bellatrix told. She really has this time.

But I've graduated. So I'm alone. I don't have a family.

But I have Ted. Isn't that all I need?

Isn't it?

1111111111111111111111

I'm living with Ted. We have a little flat near Diagon Alley. Narcissa comes to visit sometimes. It's hard for her to get away. She hasn't graduated yet. Well, she will soon.

I miss my family so much. I know that Sirius has been cast away too. We're alone together. But I'm not really alone. Ted and I are going to get married. He proposed to me last night.

I still can't wrap my mind around the idea of being married. It's so foreign. And what about our children? Will they know about _my_ side of the family?

It's so hard. I'm scared.

121212121212121212121212

I am a married woman. Andromeda Tonks. It sounds strange, but I am going to get used to it. I have to.

And we are truly one now.

And I know that I will have children one day.

They won't go to the side with Bella and the others, I hope. I hope that they can make their own decisions. I know I won't cast them out for loving someone.

13131313131313131313131313

I have to let my children know that everyone is pure, somehow. It's not just "purebloods". Not just them. It's everyone who has magic. Even those who don't have magic are pure somehow.

It's not just them.

This one started out more light-hearted, but turned out sad. I liked it. I hope you do to. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I miss you Padfoot!

_This one was going to be a New Year thing, but I hadn't worked on it for a while, so I forgot what her resolution was. Oops… (Looks sheepish)._

_Well, this story is almost done. I like it. The Girl in the Green Dress by TheKnowItAll inspired me. You **have** to read it. It is one of the best stories I have read. It's in our favorites, so READ IT. _

_Another really good story is **Riddle's Phantom**. It is an unusual pairing, Tom/Hermione, but it is sooo good. It made me cry at the end! _

_Oh yeah, check out Padfoot's and Moony's stories! I COMMAND YOU! _


	3. I Wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Narcissa.

AN: So this is the end, as in the last chapter. I will miss having my reviewers review, even if there were only FIVE reviews. Ahem.

All of these, in case I haven't said this, take place at different points in their lives. Like this one isn't all Narcissa's fourth year or something.

I really liked writing this one. It was fun. And to any questions or comments about Narcissa not being evil enough: I was trying to make Bella very evil, Andromeda on the side of the Muggle borns, and Narcissa torn between but eventually going to Bella's side. Narcissa still is unsure of her decision, but she can't back out now.

* * *

1

Are we pure? Are we _really_? I'd like to think so, but I'm not sure sometimes. I've seen how Bella treats the Muggleborns at school and that makes me think that we aren't. But do they _deserve_ to be here? Purebloods have had magic in the family for centuries going years back. But aren't some Muggleborns extremely good?

I don't know what to think anymore.

22

Bellatrix is the beauty. She has always been. She has long dark thick hair and deep eyes. I wish I could be that pretty. She has lots of ambition. She wants to be one of the new Dark Lord's servants- the new Dark Lord that there have been whispers about.

Andromeda is the… smart one. She has always done well at Hogwarts. She's shy. She has long brownish-blonde hair and large blue eyes. You never would guess that we are all sisters. She doesn't think Bella has the right way of thinking. She doesn't think any of us have the right way of thinking.

I don't really know what I am. People say I am pretty, but I think I'm too skinny. If I wear green, which is often, since I am in Slytherin, I look like a weed. Or a stalk of grass. I think I am too pale. I have a friend with beautiful creamy golden skin. I have always wished for skin like that. My hair is almost white it's so blonde.

You would never guess that the three of us are sisters. And we really are different. The only thing that really brings us together is the secrets we share.

333

I am friends with Sirius I guess. He's nice and funny and sarcastic. And handsome. Not that I think of him that way. Gross.

But he was put into _Gryffindor. GRYFFINDOR!_ How could he? Our whole family has been put into Slytherin for centuries! And then he has to go and get himself into the worst House!

He is so arrogant sometimes. He thinks that we can only think his way.

He is sort of like Bella in that respect.

He'd kill me for saying that.

He hates Bella. I can see why.

But _why?_

I feel so hot. And my throat hurts. I think I have a fever.

4444

I did have a fever and missed three days of classes. _Three days!_ That is a lot of homework. There is one person who can help me though. Severus Snape. He is younger than I am, but he is extremely smart.

I am smart in some classes, like Charms or Arithmancy, but with Potions and Transiguration, count me out.

55555

I have just found out that Sirius has been hanging with Muggle born people. How could he? We are not supposed to at all. If his mother and father found out, he would be beaten for his, um, rebuttal against them.

The Muggle born witch is Lily Evans. I hate her. She is so snobby, and stuck-up, and arrogant, and mean. She has red hair which is always tangled and dirty and bright green eyes. They make her look like- something bad. I can't think of it right now.

Why do I hate her so much? I don't really know.

I just do.

666666

Andromeda has been acting strangely. She has been sneaking out and then lying about it. I think it is about some boy. Bellatrix will tease her about him if she finds out, so she is keeping him a secret.

Wouldn't it be a laugh if it was Muggle born wizard?

Ha!

7777777

Oh my goodness. It _is_ a Muggle born. I mean, _He_ is. I can't believe she's been doing that! Now she _and_ Sirius will be beaten. Great.

I have to keep it a secret. If Bella finds out, she will tell Mother and Father, and Meda will be cast out.

I'll miss her if that happens. For all her odd ways, she is very loving and kind.

What is going to happen to her?

I hope nothing bad.

But hoping doesn't always work.

88888888

I hate Sirius. I _hate_ him. AS I write this, my cheeks are flushed, and I am shaking.

He just yelled at me because I was in Slytherin. He said, and I quote, "All you _Slytherins _care about is power! At least Gryffindor cares about something good! All you care about is yourself!"

I stalked away, shaking with rage. I cannot believe him.

At least we _Slytherins_ aren't obsessed with saving other people and trying to look heroic when we are really just fat lazy stupid annoying gits!

I can't believe him!

I HATE HIM.

I will never speak to him again. Never. He is so stupid and dumb and all he cares about is getting girls to like him! He and his friends Potter, Lupin, and Pettigriew only care about themselves.

I am never going to even think about him.

999999999

Bellatrix found out.

She found out.

And Andromeda is going to be cast out.

I have to do something.

But what can I do?

10101010101010101010

I did it. I stopped her. I nearly used a horrible curse on Bellatrix, but it worked. She's not going to tell Mother and Father about Ted Tonks and Andromeda for a long time.

I'll make sure of it.

Oh yes, his name is Ted Tonks. How funny that would be if she got married to him. Andromeda Tonks.

Hmm…

Who will I get married to?

Bella thinks that Mother and Father are going to make her and Lucius Malfoy a couple. She is quite triumphant about it. She would be heartbroken if it didn't happen.

It wouldn't happen to Meda though. If it did, she would surely run away with Ted. That actually seems rather romantic.

What if it was _me_? What if _I_ was married to Malfoy? I don't know him at all. He does rather look like me, with his pale skin and hair, but marriage isn't all about looks. For us, it is about being pure.

Us and pure. What is it with those words? I mean, Sirius and Andromeda certainly don't think we are. Especially Sirius. But what do I think?

Does it matter what I think? I am the youngest daughter, hardly worth anything. I am neither pretty nor smart, and I don't have any great attributes, like being a wonderful flier.

It matters what Bella thinks. She is the oldest, the one who dangles power above our heads. I don't know about Meda though. She is often in a world of her own dreaming dreams that will never come true.

1111111111111111111111

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. It can't be happening.

I am going to be married to Lucius Malfoy.

That- that _thing_ is going to be married to _me_ when I have graduated! I have seen what he does to the younger children at Hogwarts. He makes them do all his errands and then bullies them to no end. I can't be married to a person like that!

But he is rather handsome I suppose.

And he is a pureblood, like it should be.

Bella is going to kill me.

She wanted so desperately to be married to Malfoy and now it is ruined. She wanted the powerful husband; she wanted to be the first to marry.

But she graduates before me, in the spring. One year after Malfoy does. They might very well have someone for her by then.

I have got to stop calling him Malfoy.

Lucius.

It sends shivers up my spine. It is a cold sounding name, like a great thick icicle ready to fall on your head.

Lucius and Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy.

I don't want it to happen, but I can't stop thinking about it.

Now Bellatrix will get back at me. Between the Andromeda and Ted incident and this, she will have her revenge.

I just hope it isn't too horrible.

121212121212121212121212

Andromeda is gone forever. She has been gone for three years now. Mother and Father cast her out of the family whn Bella told them.

I am going to be married tomorrow, in the afternoon. My dress is beautiful. There are diamonds sprinkled all over it. They glint and shine in the light. I have pale skin showing but not too much. Nothing of my chest stands out. That was my demand. If I was to marry him, he would not see my body until the wedding night.

I still can't believe it.

I don't want it to happen.

But I want to be pure.

I really do.

I couldn't stand to be sent away like Andromeda and Sirius, cast out of the family with nowhere to go.

So pure is the only choice.

My wedding day is tomorrow.

But I wish it weren't

13131313131313131313131313

I have a child.

Draco Malfoy.

My dragon.

I lovingly caress his head as I write this.

It has been days since he was born, but I am still in shock. I wonder what kind of person he will turn out to be like? I wonder what kind of mother I will be?

Will Draco think that the world is pure or nothing? Will he be like Andromeda and Sirius and break the rules of purebloods?

I wish I was a Seer, so I could foretell his future and try to prevent the hardships he faces.

Even now, I still wonder if I made the right choice. It is too late to back out of it now.

I wonder what life would have been like if I had chosen not to be pure.

_ Fin _


End file.
